


Savior

by lenfaz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenfaz/pseuds/lenfaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Hook/Emma drablle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior

She was the Savior and to hell with them all. She will do as she damn well pleases, with _whomever_ she pleases. So what if he was a 300 year old crooked pirate with a fetish for leather clothes? What if he was cunning, mischievous and could not be trusted? She trusted him. He came back for her. _Twice_. When it came to her, she was the first thing on his list, she was his priority. That was more than what people in this town had given her.

He was hers: completely, ultimately and indisputably _hers_ ….

And in that moment, she realized, she was _his_.


End file.
